Together we can face anything
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: "Together we can face any challenges as deep as the ocean and as high as the sky." Sonia Gandhi


Written for Magical and Mundane:Shakespeare and Beedle the Bard

 **Task #1:** Write about two 'star crossed lovers' and the trials and tribulations they endure to be together

Prompts used:(Era) Founders and (Action) asking for help.

Also written fir Written Club to be a Time-Traveller Day - Write about a character time-travelling.

Word count:2054

"Expelliarmus!"

The power of the spell took Hermione by surprise; the girl was trying to stand up after being hit with the Cruciatus , she fell over from exhaustion, her wand flying to Dolohov's waiting hand. Hermione looked around desperately, but there was no one who could help her. All the others were engaged in a fight and they were further away from her. She would be dead or prisoner before they even had the chance to throw a curse his way.

"Now you won't escape me, filthy mudblood!" Dolohov said stepping closer with a menacing grin on his face; Hermione couldn't help but flinch at the looks he was giving her. What would become of her? What would he do? She felt sick to the core at the thought. But what could she do? She had read about wandless magic, but she had no more power, the fight had exhausted her; she wasn't as prepared as she had hoped to be. Nobody was;if the Order didn't send help soon the Ministry would become their grave.

"Stupefy!" A voice shouted and Dolohov crashed to the floor, barely missing Hermione who looked relieved upon seeing the masked figure.

"Severus!" she whispered, trying to stand up.

The man rushed to her side and removed his mask.

"Hermione, are you alright? Did he do something to you?" he asked hugging her close, like making sure she was still there."I thought I had lost you when I saw him over you..."

"He didn't, but I saw it Severus,I saw in his eyes what he wanted to do with me,"she looked at him tears streaming down her face,"if you hadn't come...".She buried her face in his robes.

He tightened his grip on her like she was going to disappear and leave him alone. After they pulled apart she said

"We have to get back to the others. Put your mask,you cannot be recognized. The Dark Lord..."

"The Dark Lord will congratulate me for killing Potter's little mudblood friend and for bringing him a filthy traitor.I always doubted you Snape,now I have the proof. I will be the Dark Lord's most trusted servant."came the voice of the most insane of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus stood up in one motion,putting himself in front of Hermione, gripping his wand tightly ready to curse the witch to protect his love. He couldn't lose her. Not after everything they had endured to get this be together.

"Falling in love with a mudblood, how low of you Severus." Bellatrix said."How the mighty had fallen."she taunted, grinning like a lunatic.

Meanwhile, Hermione had crawled over to the petrified Dolohov and she had taken her wand from his frozen hand. She had to do something. Bellatrix' high voice was bound to get the attention of the others and then everybody will know about Severus; the Dark Lord would kill him and she couldn't let that happen, not after everything that they endured to be with together.

With an inhuman force she stood up and, taking Severus' hand, both of them shouted as one

"Petreficus Totalus!"

And Bellatrix fell over. But it was too late, the other Death Eaters had seen them and were heading their way; curses flying every way, she feared that they will not escape alive.

The two run as fast as they could looking for an escape route.

...

"Look for a way out!They are going to get here soon!" said Severus slamming the door behind him and murmuring a spell.

"Severus," Hermione whispered," We are in the Time Room."

"What?"

He turned around and the words died in his throat. Hermione was right they were in the Time Room and half of the time-turners were destroyed; there was sand of time everywhere.

"Hermione, we have to get out here now!"he shouted taking her hand and turning to open the door.

"Sev..." she started to say, but it was too late. The sand was moving around them,surrounding them in a circle and sending them in time.

Minutes later when the Death Eaters broke the door, they found a room full of broken time-turners, no sand and no Severus and no Hermione.

...

Hermione felt the sun shine on her face and she turned the other way; she wanted to sleep. Then she woke up with a bolt.

 _"Severus! Where was he? What had happened?!"_

The last thing she remembered was them being in the Time Room at the Ministry...

That must be it, they were transported backwards or forwards in time. But when?And Severus? Was he alright?

She then noticed that her leg was blocked by something heavy; Severus. he was sleeping peacefully, but she knew that soon he will wake up too. She wondered how much time they had been here, in this...forest?

She stood up slowly, not wanting to wake Severus and looked around. It seemed that they had landed in a forest,and for some reason it seemed familiar.

She heard some rustling behind and turned around quickly searching for her wand, only to see it laying on the didn't have time to take it.

Four figures appeared before her. Two men and two women, all four of them dressed like a hundred years ago. It seemed that they've traveled back in time. Hermione sighed with relief. She hadn't wanted to find out that they have traveled in the future;she was afraid of what she might see. Would they still be alive? Would they still be together?She sure hoped couldn't imagine her life without Severus.

"So, I see you have woken up, milady." the voice of one of the men brought Hermione back to the present. She hadn't traveled to the future, but in the past. She turned her attention to the four people in front of her.

The first man was tall and he had a long red beard, golden robes with a red cloak and hung by a golden belt was ...Hermione gulped, the Sword of Gryffindor. This wasn't possible. it wasn't possible to travel one thousand years in the past. In the Founder's era. Hermione was certain that the man in front of her was Godric Gryffindor and that the other three were Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffleppuf and Salazar Slytherin, the founders of Hogwarts.

For once Hermione didn't know what to do or say. The founders of Hogwarts were in frobt of her;she was speechless.

"Milady, are you alright?" asked the founder of Slytherin house concern showing on his face. She wondered if the concern will remain when he found out that she was a muggleborn;still Hermione didn't want to think ahead and judge him wrongly. History could be wrong sometimes.

"I am, lord Slytherin." she responded.

All four of them became cautious and drawn their wands.

"How do you know my name?" Slytherin asked in a dangerous voice.

Hermione gulped, it seemed that it was a wrong move;she had forgotten that in their days they weren't as known as in her time.

"Lord Slytherin, I know your name and your friends' names," she added" because I had heard and read a lot about you. You may not believe me, but my boyfriend and I; we are from the future."

"And everybody knows you then. You are the founders of Hogwarts." added Severus who had long woken up and was listening to the conversation.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he whispered only for Hermione to hear.

The girl blushed and said nothing, what could she say with the founders there?

"From the future? You had touched the sand of time?" asked Ravenclaw her face palling.

"Rowena, they may be lying," said Godric looking at them with suspicion

"No, Godric. I can feel the energy from the sand. They did time travel here." Rowena replied, looking at them with sympathy.

Hope roused in Hermione, perhaps they could help.

"Can you help us? You seem to know about time travel, could you help us?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

The founder of Ravenclaw House sighed and said

"I don't know child, I really don't know, but we will try."

All the other founders nodded their heads, it seemed that they trusted them now, only for their friend's word.

"Come with us at Hogwarts. You say you are from the future and you know about us; do you know about Hogwarts too?" asked Helga Huffleppuf, speaking for the first time.

Both Severus and Hermione nodded.

"It's the greatest school in Britain"

"It's my home."

The founders smiled.

"Well, then our wish had come true." said Salazar Slytherin hugging Godric."Come on, it will be dark soon."

Hermione didn't know what to do; should she tell them that she was a muggleborn?Would it matter? Or she was worrying for nothing?She decided to see for herself.

"Sir, lord Slytherin," she said; it was now or never. Had the history been wrong? She was bound to find out now.

"I am a muggleborn, sir."

Severus squeezed her hand tightly dropping a kiss on her hair; he knew what she was doing, he was curious too.

To their surprise the founders started laughing.

"And..why," Salazar started to say between laughs," would I care? And please stop calling me sir or lord Slytherin. That's my grandfather, ugly man he was."

"Yeah, the same about us,"added Ravenclaw,"please call me Rowena and my friends here Helga and Godric."

Hermione smiled. It seemed that the founders were not all as the books portrayed them to be. She had been right all along.

"I am Hermione and he is Severus. I only said about me being a muggleborn because in the future," she didn't know how to continue; what could she say?

"Because people believe you hated muggleborns and muggles; you even left Hogwarts because you were against them learning at school." Severus continued for Hermione who gave him a grateful look.

"What?!" three angry shouts were heard. Salazar was too stunned to say anything. How could people believe that?

"Please, we realize now that history got things wrong," said Hermione quickly,"and I apologize;I thought that we may be wrong, but.."

"Yes, very." hissed Godric Gryffindor.

"I understand," said Salazar putting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder," you wanted to see if the history books were correct about me. You are quite sly milady. We will talk more about this when we get to the castle;it's getting late and the forest is dangerous at night. We have to get moving"he said with a small smile.

"But Salazar? How did you figure this?How did you think of this?" whined Godric. His friend gave him a look that said"We will talk later" and the whining stopped. Godric nodded and motioned for Severus and Hermione to follow them.

"Don't mind Godric," said Helga,"he is very protective of Salazar. Now come, Hogwarts is not too far."

Hermione smiled at the woman and taking Severus' hand they followed the founders to she knew why the forest seemed familiar: it was the Forbidden Forest.

She was grateful that they had been found by the founders; still she couldn't help but wonder what will happen once they arrived at Hogwarts, how will they get home and what would happen when they do, if they did. Everybody knew about them now, the Death Eaters and her friends and most certainly the Dark Lord too. What will happen to them? What wil happen to Severus for dating a student?She knew that the punishment for this was very harsh; for them it didn't matter that they loved each other or that Severus hadn't forced her; it was the other way hadn't given up when he had pushed her away and she was glad for it.

"Hermione, stop worrying yourself. We will get through everything as long as we are together." Severus said as reading her thoughts and kissed her softly.

 _"Yes, together"_ she thought returning the kiss. Together they could get through everything.


End file.
